En Una Palabra
by julys02
Summary: New Summary: "Vamos, Sakurita, no serías capaz" "Si, Tommy-chan, te digo que si! - La oji-verde infla sus cachetes en un tierno e infantil mohín." A veces una simple palabra no basta para describir a quienes amamos. AU. C4; Declaraciones: Tomoyo
1. La Apuesta: Shaoran

**Solo tres cositas para decirles: Primero, ¡esta historia es COMPLETAMEEENTE MIA! Segundo, los personajes son de las chicas de CLAMP. Y por último, ¡viva el día que crearon a mi pareja favorita, S&S! **

**¡El cuarteto de SCC tienen 17 años en este fanfic! Y les advierto, tendrá varios de crossovers de TRC (personajes principalmente). **

_Summary: ¿Podrías describir a aquellos que más quieres en solo una palabra? Sakura y sus amigos creen que sí. ¡Lee estas divertidas descripciones según nuestros personajes favoritos! _

OOOoooOOO es cambio de escenario

es antes o después de la palabra de algún personaje sobre otro.

_Palabras en inglés de Eriol o los flashbacks serán en esta letra. _

_Vamos, Sakurita, no serías capaz! – Ríe Tomoyo divertida.

_Si, Tommy-chan, te digo que sí! – La oji-verde infla sus cachetes en un tierno e infantil mohín.

Llegan Shaoran y Eriol, que ya las observaban de lejos con cara de enamorados, como desde hacía ya muchos meses. El (N/A: ¡no me pude resistir! XD) besa la mano de la amatista y le regala una rosa mientras Shaoran pasa un brazo por los hombros de Sakura, que se sonroja como un tomate maduro. Tomoyo no lo pudo evitar, y disimuladamente los filmó.

_Ladys, ¿cuál es el motivo de su discusión ahora? – Eriol tenía la extraña costumbre de mezclar el japonés con su natal inglés. Sakura siempre le decía que solo le entendía la mitad de sus palabras.

_Saku-chan cree que podría describir a todos los que quiere en una palabra, y yo le estoy diciendo que es imposible. Pues, ¡¿cómo podría describir la perfección de la hermosa Sakurita en solo una palabra?! – A esta altura Tomoyo tenía las manos juntas y los ojos con formas de estrellas, mientras que sus amigos solo la miraban con una gota en la nuca.

_Mi cerezo… - Susurró Shaoran en el oído de Sakura - ¿Me crees tan simple como para describirme en una palabra? – Sakura mordió su labio nerviosamente – Me ofendes, Sak. – Y el chino rió.

_Pero es que… - Alzó sus brazos exaltada – No me entienden. Les daré un ejemplo, y luego…

_¿Haremos una apuesta? – Completó el inglés, entusiasmado. Al ambarino se le iluminaron los ojos. Las chicas solo los rodearon, ya que sus novios eran unos adictos a las apuestas.

_Bien, eso. – el se sorprendió ya que a su mejoramigadesdequeteníamemoria no le gustaba para nada esto – Los reto a hacer lo mismo, con el mismo método que yo. Cada día leeremos (Si, Shaoran, la vamos a escribir, no te quejes) la palabra de cada uno sobre una persona (que puede ser uno mismo) y el que tenga la palabra más corta tiene que invitar al resto a comer helados.

_¡Hecho! – Dijeron el resto.

_¿Con quién comenzamos hoy? – Preguntó el occidental.

_Con Shaoran – Contestó con simpleza la pelirubiomarronyrojizo.

_¿Por qué yo? – Se quejó como un niño el chino.

_Porque tengo ganas y yo sugerí el juego – Le respondió su novia con una divertida y coqueta sonrisa.

Según Sakura…

Shaoran es un encantador-super-extra-archi-mega-tímido-y-silencioso-muchacho-chino-con-los-ojos-ámbares-más-hermosos-que-haya-visto-en-su-vida-con-unos-cabellos-color-chocolate-que-te-llaman-a-pasar-los-dedos-entre-ellos-cuando-la-agarra-de-la-cintura-super-dulcemente-y-la-besa-cuando-su-hermano-no-está-para-seguir-con-vida-y-con-ella-porque-quiere-pasar-el-resto-de-su-vida-con-ella-y-es-más-ya-es-su-lindísimo-prometido-que-se-exalta-muy-facilmente-y-no-aguanta-las-bromas-de-sus-amigos-pero-le-queda-monísimo-ese-ceño-frunducido-que-Sakura-le-encanta-separar-con-sus-dedos-para-que-él-le-regale-una-sonrisa-y-le-den-más-ganas-de-besarlo.

Según Shaoran…

Yo soy un chino-común-y-corriente-que-debe-aguantar-a-sus-hermanas-y-primos-que-son-totalmente-insoportables-pero-soy-un-tipo-suertudo-por-estar-al-lado-de-la-flor-más-hermosa-que-podría-desear-y-no-se-como-seguir-mi-descripción.

Según Tomoyo…

Shaoran es un chico-lindo-ideal-para-mi-prima-Sakurita-y-que-como-ella-para-mi-desgracia-no-le-gustan-las-cámaras-ni-modelar-mis-diseños-aunque-los-obligue-digo-les-pida-amablemente-(si-dices-algo-Eriol-despídete-de-tu-hombría)-pero-bueno-no-todo-puede-ser-perfecto-aunque-son-mi-prima-Shaoran-hagan-no-algo-bastante-parecido-con-respecto-a-la-pareja-perfecta.

Según Eriol…

Shaoran es mi primo-y-un-buen-amigo-testarudo-y-calladado-que-se-hace-pasar-por-un-santo-excepto-quizas-cuando-está-con-Saku-(ojo-Shaoran-cuidado-con-las-manitos-que-me-pondré-del-lado-de-Touya)-pero-es-una-suerte-que-esté-con-ella-porque-antes-de-eso-estaba-dudando-sobre-eh-sus-preferencias-y-me-cuidaba-un-poco-jaja-es-broma-pero-solo-porque-somos-primos-sino-pobre-de-mi-como-cuando-seguramente-mi-primito-lea-su-palabra-en-fin-no-pagaré-el-helado-de-nadie-wiii.

_¡oigan, no es justo! Ni siquiera me describen totalmente, solo hacían espaciooo… - Shaoran ya tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se reían a carcajadas. El ambarino buscó apoyó en su novia, pero se encontró con una mirada divertida y sus labios ligeramente curvados.

_Vamos, Shao, no es tan malo… - La pelirubiomarronyrojizo hizo una pausa y agregó - ¡Quiero uno de chocolate tripleee!

_Siii, yo pistacho. – Los demás miraron al inglés con una gota detrás de su cabeza - ¿Qué? Está bueno….

* * *

**Uuuh, los tenía abandonados! Se que yo escribo más bien sobre Twilight, pero me enamoré de estos personajes y ¿qué mejor que un fic para demostrarlo?Jaja! Ahí tienen el primer capiii! No va a ser un fic muy largo, pero tendrá tantos capítulos como personajes. Pueden dejarme ideas clicleando sobre el atractivo botón verde de más abajo. ¡No sean tacaños y dejen reviews! XD No se cuando actualizaré, espero que pronto. Kisses**.


	2. Como Nos Conocimos: Sakura

**Solo tres cositas para decirles: Primero, ¡esta historia es COMPLETAMEEENTE MIA! Segundo, los personajes son de las chicas de CLAMP. Y por último, ¡viva el día que crearon a mi pareja favorita, S&S! **

_Summary: ¿Podrías describir a aquellos que más quieres en solo una palabra? Sakura y sus amigos creen que sí. ¡Lee estas divertidas descripciones según nuestros personajes favoritos! _

OOOoooOOO es cambio de escenario

es antes o después de la palabra de algún personaje sobre otro.

_Palabras en inglés de Eriol o los flashbacks serán en esta letra. _

_Yeeeey, ¿quién será el afortunado que describiremos hoooy? – Preguntó un entusiasmado .

_YO ELIJOOOO!!! – Gritó Shaoran sobresaltando a los tres amigos.

_Ay hombre, y ¿por qué dices eso? Creí que solo Cherry-chan podía elegir – Bromeó Eriol.

_Pues yo perdí la vez pasada, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a elegirlo. – Dijo el chino dándose aires.

_Creo que las vacaciones cerca de Meiling le despertó su lado Li – Susurró divertida la amatista.

_Escuché eso! – El castaño hizo una pausa – Hoy digo que la palabra será sobre Sakura. Es mi venganza – Aclaró. Los demás solo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

_Si, porque nadie jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo demasiado malvado a Sakurita – Suspiró Tomoyo.

Según Sakura…

Yo soy una-chica-eeh-bastante-normal-con-el-mejor-novio-que-jamás-podría-desear-y-unos-muy-buenos-amigos-con-los-que-espero-contar-siempre-además-de-que-soy-paciente-considero-yo-teniendo-de-prima-y-mejor-amiga-a-Tomoyo-(tenme-piedad-Dios)-y-a-Touya-como-hermano-(¡no-me-digas-monstruo!)-además-que-sé-calmar-a-Shao-kun-cuando-está-nervioso-(lo-cual-es-difícil,-lo-siento-tenía-que-decirte)-pero-no-me-quejo-y-aunque-digan-que-soy-muy-despistada-tampoco-es-así-(eso-es-amigos,-no-les-creo).

Según Shaoran…

Sakura es una chica-muy-dulce-y-un-tanto-despistada-con-toda-su-inocencia-(no-voy-a-aclarar-en-cuantos-sentidos-Eriol)-pero-estoy-seguro-que-es-la-mujer-con-la-que-estaré-toda-mi-vida-porque-la-amo.

_¿Recuerdan cómo se conocieron, Sakku-chan y Shaoran-kun? – La amatista suspiró – Desde entonces estuve segurísima de que terminarían juntos.

_Sí, quizás no nos conocimos muy románticamente – El lobezno hizo una mueca – pero todo terminó bien. Y como no, si Sakura es muy dulce. – Le dio un beso rápido sobre los labios. Tomoyo dijo un "aaaah!" y Eriol puso una mirada rara. Una mirada que Shaoran conocía muy bien, y cuando éste lo vio el le sonrió.

_¿Saben? Nunca me contaron como se conocieron Sak y Li-chun

_¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! – Las chicas se rieron, pero Sakura pensó, como muchas otras veces, que tenía un novio bipolar.

_Pues… - Comenzó la flor de cerezo.

**FLASHBACK**

__¡Y LA GANADORA DEL "HIIRAGIZAWA'S DASH" ES SAKURA KINOMOTO! – Gritó por micrófono el comentador de la carrera. Todas las personas aplaudían desde su puesto al lado de la pista de obstáculos._

_Sakura, de doce años, estaba toda roja y acalorada, pero sonreía feliz. Había ganado la carrera para la que tanto se había preparado y esperado. Saludó con la mano a las otras dos finalistas, pero ellas solo la miraron con mala cara. La pelirubiomarronyrojizo solo se encogió de hombros y fue a recibir su medalla. Se la entregó el director de la compañía que auspiciaba la carrera, y le entregó un libro con un juego de cartas. Eran esas cartas que a las chicas les encantaban imaginar que tenían poderes mágicos, pero el premio de Sakura eran nuevas y originales; el producto no saldría al mercado en meses, pero la oji-verde tenía cartas reales, que eran una reliquia supuestamente muy cara junto al libro. Por eso, muchos padres hicieron participar a sus hijas, pero ella ganó. Estaba feliz, se sentía muy afortunada._

__The Clow – Leyó Sakura, y hojeó rápidamente el libro. _

__Es antiguo, deberías tener un poco de cuidado. – Le dijo alguien con un acento notablemente extranjero. _

_Kinomoto giró su cabeza, a ver quien el hablaba, y se encontró con un chico, aparentemente de su misma edad, de tez muy pálida, lentes, un extraño cabello negro y ¿azul? Con notables rasgos occidentales. El chico tenía un aura de misterio, y tenía la facilidad de prever los sentimientos o acciones de los demás. Pero no hizo falta con aquella chica, simplemente vio la confusión en sus enormes ojos verdes y le pareció una buena niña, no como las demás que solo participaban por el premio._

__Soy Eriol Hiiragizawa, el hijo del hombre que te entregó la medalla – Respondió el chico a la pregunta no formulada de la chica._

**INTERRUPCIÓN**

_Pero, todo eso ya lo sé, si es como nos conocimos _Cherry (1)_ y yo, no Sakura y mi primo. Que yo supiera el todavía estaba en China _this week! (2)_ – Exclamó, como pocas veces, un confundido Eriol.

_Si nos dejarás terminar de contar la historia, Honey, entenderías – Le respondió dulcemente la amatista.

**VUELTA AL FLASHBACK**

_Los chicos pasaron la tarde juntos hablando de trivialidades y al final del día, cuando el le dijo que tenía que volver con su padre a su natal Inglaterra intercambiaron datos para seguir en contacto, ya que en pocas horas se volvieron grandes amigos._

_A la semana siguiente todas las chicas querían ver las nuevas cartas de Sakura, ya que eran muy hermosas, pero ella las dejaba en su casa para que no les pasara nada. Así que, las más falsas e interesadas, dejaron de hablarle. Pero no le importaba. Pasaba el día con sus cuatro mejores amigas y su nuevo vecino. El último día de la siguiente semana a la carrera, sin embargo, entró un estudiante nuevo._

_Shaoran Li. Un chico proveniente de Hong Kong que venía por asuntos familiares. Cuando entró a al clase, el chico recorrió el curso con la mirada. Se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Sakura, y el fijó su vista en ella. Y así, el profesor le dijo que se sentara detrás de ella. Todo el día, la oji-verde sintió su fuerte y fría mirada en la nuca, y no tenía idea del por qué. _

_En el último recreo, el chino la enfrentó y le dijo que ese libro no era suyo. Sakura no entendía nada, y el chico empezó a gritarle:_

__¡El libro que "ganaste" en la carrera! ¡No es tuyo, no te pertenece!_

__¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! – Le contestó enojada la flor - ¡Lo gané justamente!_

__¡Ese libro el pertenece a mi familia, es NUESTRA reliquia familiar! ¡Hiiragizawa se lo llevó sin permiso y lo regaló! – Hizo una pausa y luego le exigió - ¡Devuélvelo! _

_El chico estaba tan cerca de la pelirubiomarronyrojizo que ella pudo apreciar sus ojos. Eran de un bonito color miel, no, quizás caramelo fundido… Eran como dos ámbares. Por su lado, el chico también quedó maravillado por esas esmeraldas que lo miraban llenas de coraje… ¿y curiosidad? _

_Y así, en todo lo que hacían, Sakura y Shaoran competían para demostrar su punto. Shaoran, que era mejor en todo y eso era parte de ser un Li, por lo que demostraba que era un dueño legítimo del libro. Sakura para demostrar que ella era digna también. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

.

Según Tomoyo…

Sakura es mi-prima-y-mi-mejor-amiga-además-es-divina!-es-tan-dulce-y-bonita-no-se-como-alguien-no-podría-quererla-y-ademas-se-ve-aun-mejor-si-es-posible-con-mis-diseños-siempre-pensando-en-los-demás-por-lo-que-no-se-queja-de-que-yo-la-obli…-(estás-advertido-Eriol)-digo-le-pida-que-usa-mi-ropa-solo-falta-que-Shaoran-también-se-deje-entonces-tendría-a-unos-modelos-geniales-asi-que-Sakurita-convéncelo-si?

_¿Y se acuerdan cuando Eriol volvió de Inglaterra para quedarse aquí? – Tomoyo rió – Shaoran-kun estaba rojo de celos! - Los tres rieron mientras el ambarino se sonrojaba.

**FLASHBACK **

_Shaoran entró al aula y lentamente fue hasta su sitio y se sentó. Poco a poco el curso se fue llenando y el chico solo miraba por la ventana. Entró la amatista y se saludaron vagamente. Pero, justo sobre la hora, se abrió la puerta y se escuchó un animado y agitado "¡Buenos días!" al que todos correspondieron con otros diversos saludos. El chino desvió la mirada hacia la oji-verde que se acercaba a su lugar y de nuevo alejó su mirada nuevamente, con el rostro sonrosado. _

__Hola Tommy-chan. Buenos días Li-kun. – Dijo alegremente Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más despistada, deportista, linda e inocente de la clase. Tomoyo saludó y Li se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. _

__Te noto más feliz que de costumbre, Sakurita… ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó amablemente la pelilargovioláceo. _

__Ay pero tu notas todo, prima, es que… - Sakura no pudo terminar la oración ya que el profesor entró al aula pidiendo silencio._

__Alumnos, hoy les tengo una buena noticia. Tendrán un nuevo compañero de curso. – todos cuchichearon emocionados - Directo de Inglaterra,_ _Hiiragizawa Eriol. _

_La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un muchacho con lentes que a Tomoyo le era confusamente conocido, y la flor de cerezo sonrió abiertamente. Al lobezno esto no le pasó desapercibido, y frunció el ceño. El profesor le pidió amablemente que se sentara atrás de Tomoyo, al lado de Li. Esto no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia al moreno. _

_Antes de que el nuevo terminara de instalarse, el profesor fue a buscar unas fichas y dejó a los estudiantes. La mayoría, (algunos muy poco disimuladamente), miraban al inglés. Este no les prestaba atención. En cambio, buscó en su mochila y sacó una hermosa flor: una rosa blanca._

__Sakura Kinomoto, veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, y esta vez será por bastante tiempo. – El occidental sonrió y le dio la flor. La amatista suspiró y empezó a grabar con su cámara de video mientras Shaoran se quedaba mudo del shock y la indignación. Todos veían a la singular pareja. _

__Ehhh, es muy gentil de tu parte, gracias Eriol – Sakura rió nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba. Shaoran lanzó una especie de gruñido y Tomoyo una risita. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Según Eriol…

Sakura es una muchacha-muy-linda-siempre-dispuesta-a-todo-y-continuamenente-alegre-y-positiva-es-una-flor-de-cerezo-muy-dulce-a-la-que-tengo-que-proteger-de-cierto-lobito-chino-pero-lo-ahuyentaré-con-gusto-es-animada-sociable-y-despistada-pero-aun-así-la-quiero-_so-much.(3)_

El chino puso mala cara. ¡No era justo, se suponía que era su revancha! Eriol se rió a carcajada limpia y Tomoyo reía también, aunque por eso la imagen salía movida. Sakura, entre divertida y apenada, de besó la mejilla en consuelo a su novio.

_Mmmmh, cuñado, se me antoja helado de cerezas y frutilla! – Exclamó la amatista con las manos juntas y expresión soñadora, como siempre que hablaba de su prima. A Sakura le bajaba una gota por la nuca al estilo anime.

_Yo Vainilla y dulce de leche! – dijo entusiasmada la flor.

_Pues yo menta y banana split! – Los otros tres miraron a Erio raro, como muchas veces - ¿qué? ¿Alguna vez dejarán de discriminar mis gustos en helados? – Suspiró dramáticamente.

_Cherry: cereza_

_This week: esa semana._

_So much: tanto._

* * *

**Hola gente querida de mi corazón! XD Cómo están todos? Aquí va otro capiii!!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y pueden demostrarlo clicleando en el sexy botón del final (recuerden que pueden dejar sugerencias :D) Un poco más de información sobre el cuarteto de las mejores parejas aquí, pero será mucho mejor el próximo capitulo, les va a encantar (sin exagerar!) ya que hablaré sobre las relaciones entre todos los personajes. ¡Atención! Incluiré algunos personajes de "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle" pero solo algunos principales! Cuídense, kisses. **


	3. Parentescos: Eriol

**Solo tres cositas para decirles: Primero, ¡esta historia es COMPLETAMEEENTE MIA! Segundo, los personajes son de las chicas de CLAMP. Y por último, ¡viva el día que crearon a mi pareja favorita, S&S! **

**¡El cuarteto de SCC tienen 17 años en este fanfic! Y les advierto, tendrá varios de crossovers de TRC (personajes principalmente). **

_Summary: ¿Podrías describir a aquellos que más quieres en solo una palabra? Sakura y sus amigos creen que sí. ¡Lee estas divertidas descripciones según nuestros personajes favoritos! _

OOOoooOOO es cambio de escenario

es antes o después de la palabra de algún personaje sobre otro.

_Palabras en inglés de Eriol o los flashbacks serán en esta letra. _

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooo

_Hoe… Pero he pensado, ¡Parece que viviera en mi casa! ¡Hasta se queda a dormir! – Se quejó Sakura – Y además, yo soy la que va a comprar víveres, no él.

_Pero Saku-chan… Te quiere tanto, te cuida y no como Touya – La amatista eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras – es más liberal y divertido.

_Y glotón… - Suspiró la flor de cerezo.

_He estado pensando… - Apareció Eriol de la nada y se sentó en el patio del colegio junto a las chicas – que últimamente no tengo idea de que hablan.

_Pues de quién va a ser si no es K… - Pero unos chillidos interrumpieron a la oji-verde.

Saltando por arriba de unos arbustos, emergió el chico más codiciado de todo Seijo, Li Xiao Lang. O como la mayoría conocemos, Shaoran. Miró a todos lados asustado, ya que apreciaría mucho (mejor dicho, no quería, no le llamaba por no decir que tenía terror) no terminar violado, y cuando encontró a Sakura se acercó a ella, y su novia que tanto le conocía, lo abrazó. El chino se quedó un ratito temblando, sin emitir un sonido. Pero cuando se escucharon pasos y chillidos de las mismas muchachas de antes, se le escapó un gruñido lastimero y tembló otra vez.

_¡ALLÍ ESTÁ LI-SAMA! – Gritó una chica que se asomó entre los arbustos. Enseguida se asomaron al menos diez chicas más, y todas gritaron.

_¡SUFICIENTE! – Gritó la pelirubiomarronyrojizo, ya fuera de sí. - ¡Dejen en paz a mi novio o me encargaré personalmente de que sus piernas no sean capaces de perseguirlo! ¡¿OKEY?!

_No será así siempre, Kinomoto, ya verás… - Susurró una de ellas y todas desaparecieron. A Tomoyo se le escapó una risita y con esto se ganó una mirada fea por parte del chino, pero éste se relajo inmediatamente cuando la cerezo le acarició el cabello.

_¡Ya sé! Al final, ¿de quién hablaban? – Dijo de repente el occidental para romper la tensión, pero solo logró sobresaltar a sus amigos.

Pero las chicas no llegaron a responderle, ya que por allí, apoyado en el alambrado, un chico se sonó la garganta. El cuarteto lo miró, y el rubio levantó su cabeza. Dos ojos dorados los observaban con diversión.

_¿Así que el mocoso no puede con un grupito de fans y se esconde en la falda de su novia? Sakurita, te hubieras conseguido alguien menos gallina. – El chico carcajeó. Shaoran, tras el insulto, pareció reaccionar y lo miró peor que a Tomoyo segundos antes.

_¿Cómo tú, quizás? – Su voz derrochaba sarcasmo.

_Por supuesto, hasta Fye sería mejor, mocoso.

_¡No me digas mocoso, peluche! – Al rubio se el marcó la vena en la frente tal cual antes al ambarino.

_No peleen más chicos – interrumpió cansada y divertida Sakura – Shaoran, no le digas peluche. Y tu Kero no el digas mocoso. – El rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió.Trepó el alambrado y se aproximó a ellos. Empujó a Shaoran y abrazó por los hombros a la oji-verde, mientras ella reía y su novio los miraba ceñudo.

_Sak, ¿sabes si tu papá hizo flan hoy? Tengo hambre – Kero hizo un puchero mientras se acariciaba la barriga. Pero Sakura puso exactamente el mismo ceño fruncido que el chino.

_¿Ves lo que te digo, Tommy-chan? ¡Se aprovecha, parece que vive en mi casa y no hace nada!

_Oyeee… - Se quejó el rubio – Te ayudo con la colada – Kerberos se rió nerviosamente al ver como se prenunciaban las arrugas en la frente de su amiga – Bueno, a veces lo hago – Ahora se encogió en su lugar por la mirada que le dirigió la prometida de Li – Okey, alguna que otra vez te he ayudado.

_¡Hasta que lo admite, al menos! – Rió la amatista. Ella y el rubio se llevaban muy bien, aunque no tanto como Kero y Saku, pero estaba cerca. Y Eriol no era tan celoso además que conocía al áureo desde hace mucho.

_Todavía no se como conoces a tantos chicos, Sak. – Dijo Shaoran entrecerrando los ojos.

_Después te cuento… Sabes, Shao, en mi familia y con los que conozco las relaciones son complicadas… Jeje… - Quiso desviarse la pelirubiomarronyrojizo, pero no sirvió de nada.

_Es verdad, con toda la cosa… Aaagh, encima vivimos cerca… - Se quejó Kero – Solo me gusta eso con Sakurita, pero con los otros no. ¡Tengo que aguantar el silencio de Yue más tiempo del que quiero!

_Pero es tu mejor amigo… - Se extrañó la amatista.

_Si, bueno… - El glotón se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

_Jumph, ya se de quién podemos hacer la descripción hoy! – Dijo Sakura entusiasmada – De los familiares. – Si fuera un anime, a los demás ya se les vería el signo de interrogación en la cabeza – Haremos la descripción de nuestros familiares, y como Shao quería elegir hoy, el daremos el honor de que sea su familiar. Será sobre Eriol-kun – el mencionado sonrió abiertamente – y de paso te cuento la dinámica de mis conocidos y como nos relacionamos, Shao-kun.

_Si quieres traje un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza después, Saku-chan – Se burló el pelinegroconrarosreflejosnaturalesazules. La flor se limitó a sacarle la lengua, haciendo reír al ambarino y la amatista.

_¿Dónde se metió Kero? – Dijo de repente la chica Kinomoto, y se dieron cuenta de que no estaba.

_Esto no puede ser bueno…- Suspiró la dulce cantante.

_¿Me extrañaron? – Dijo esa voz media aguda. Los cuatro se sobresaltaron y allí, en el suelo, se reía "el peluche", como lo llamó Shaoran al conocerlo ya que era el típico chico de ensueño que todas quieren para besar, abrazar y amar.

_¿A dónde…? Un momento, ¡¿ESE ES MI ALMUERZO, KERBEROS FLOURITE?! – Exclamó una muy enojada Sakura.

_Eeeh… ¿no? – Dijo dudando Kero. Enseguida salió corriendo mientras era perseguido por la deportista. Ésta enseguida le dio alcance y le dio un buen puntapié.

OOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Según Sakura…

Eriol es un chico-muy-culto-y-muy-gracioso-en-un-sentido-algo-retorcido-y-raro-pero-aun-así-adorable-pese-a-que-disfrute-haciendo-sufrir-a-Shaoran-pero-es-uno-de-mis-mejores-amigos-dirías-vos-_I-love-you-friend_.

Según Shaoran…

Eriol es un hijo-de-p*#?+!-que-se-dedica-a-hacerme-la-vida-imposible-y-ponerme-en-situaciones-incómodas-junto-a-su-novia-y-encima-es-mi-primo-así-que-cuando-voy-a-algun-lado-ahí-está-él-también-(no-se-como-es-que-mi-madre-le-tiene-una-estima-tan-alta)-pero-algún-día-lo-voy-a-desenmascarar-y-mostrarles-a-todos-como-es-enrealidad-lo-juro!.

Según Tomoyo…

Eriol es un caballero-ingles-con-su-brillante-armadura-y-un-cabello-muy-lindo-(¡tienes-que-enseñarle-a-Shaoran-a-peinarse-el-suyo-ese-chico-cada-vez-está-peor!)-como-decía-es-muuuy-lindo-dulce-y-tierno-y-eeeh-bueno-tiene-otras-cualidades-que-no-creo-que-sea-apropiado-decir-en-voz-alta-(como-sabrán-son-muy-útiles-eso-les-aseguro)-en-fin-es-simplemente-perfecto.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOO

_¿No sería mejor prender las luces? – Dijo agitado Shaoran, porque no es que no le gustara la situación, solo que no quería caerse por las escaleras y romperse el cuello.

_Calla, Shao… - Dijo Sakura volviendo a besarlo.

Sin romper el beso, tiraron las mochilas por algún lado del living. La flor de cerezo se sacó el abrigo y su novio la corbata. No había nadie rn la casa, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar? La puerta de la habitación de la chica se abrió bruscamente por el peso de ambos jóvenes. Cuando el chino encendió la luz del cuarto, se escuchó un silbido y unas risitas chillonas. Se separaron al instante y dirigieron su mirada hacia la ventana sonrojados. Allí, una chica de no más de 14 años les sonreía divertida, jugando con un mechón de su rubiocasiplateado pelo.

_¡Pero es que se estaban comiendo ustedes dos! – Rió y se bajó del margen de la ventana – Lamento interrumpirlos, pero los esperamos desde hace horas. ¿No vieron a Seiko Larg en la cocina?

_Soel… - Dijo con falsa tranquilidad Shaoran- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ¡Y bueno! Las pocas veces que pudo aprovechar el tiempo con Sakura se podían contar con una sola mano. Y la chica se lo veía venir, así que buscó refugio en la oji-verde, que se preguntaba como rayos todos hacían para entrar en su casa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_¡Mokona se aburría sola, que pensaban! – Sonrió haciendo pucheros. Tomo la mano de la pelirubiomarronyrojizo y la guió a la cocina. El chino gruñó pensando en el "pequeño" problema que tenía ahora…

En la cocina todo estaba oscuro. A Sakura le dio un poco de escalofríos cuando vio a la otra chica de 14 años en la cocina, con sus manos separadas sobre la mesa al lado de unas largas velas encendidas, los ojos cerrados y susurrando algo imperceptible. Tenía un largo cabello totalmente negro, y abruptamente se calló. Abrió un ojo con lentitud, y un azul zafiro brilló en la oscuridad. Apagó las velas y sonrió. Hizo una reverencia

_Sakura, me alegra verte. ¿Ya te molestó esa Mokona molesta? Le dije que no lo hiciera, lo siento. Has dejado a tu novio con todas las ganas. – La chica rubia rompió en fuertes carcajadas mientras los dos chicos se sonrojaban furiosamente.

_Las mellizas Modoki, ¿a qué debo este placer? – Sonrió dulcemente la flor de cerezo. Las hermanas se pusieron al lado, y Shaoran pudo apreciar que eran muy parecidas y diferentes a la vez.

Con el mismo corte de cabello, largo hasta la cintura, una rubia platinado natural y la otra totalmente negro. Seiko Larg (a la que algunos llamaban "Mokona Negra") tenía unos ojos de un azul profundo (azul, no celeste!) mientras que su melliza de un marrón muy oscuro. De estatura promedio, con rasgos finos y enormes ojos. Sakura le había dicho varias veces que eran un poco raras, pero no sabía a que se refería exactamente. Bueno, hasta ahora.

_...Y la seguí hasta tu casa. La presencia se ha asustado con ustedes, no se si podré volver a hablar con ella – El chino captó esta parte de la conversación cuando su novia lo trajo a la realidad cortándole la circulación de la mano.

_¿Os-see-a qu-ee ha-y uuu-n fans-t-assm-aa en mi ca-ss-aa? – Preguntó asustadísima Sakura, casi dejando azul la mano de su novio.

_SEIKOO, no asustes a la pobre Sakura-chan. – Dijo una mujer entrando repentinamente en la cocina, con lo que la pelirubiomarronyrojizo saltó de sorpresa – Lo siento, niña bonita, es que Larg sigue insistiendo en que puede hablar con los muertos.

Shaoran realmente debía tener el signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, o eso pensó. La mujer entró majestuosamente llevando un vestido bastante provocativo (rojo fuego, un poco más arriba de la mitad de los muslos y con un escote que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación). Tenía un larguísimo cabello negro, cerca de las rodillas el que peinaba de una manera japonesa clásica. Sus ojos, centellantes como rubíes, se posaron en Sakura y él al mismo instante que una traviesa sonrisa se instalaba en sus dientes, tan blancos como esa piel que parecía de leche. Shaoran no le hubiera dado más de 30 años.

_¡Tía Yuuko! – Exclamó feliz la flor de cerezo, olvidándose de toda cosa terrorífica.

_Sakurita, estas divina! – Canturrió la mujer abrazándola – Hacía semanas que no nos veíamos!

_Pero tía, ¿no estabas en París?

_ Si, dans la ville de l'amour, certainement... (**Sí, en la ciudad del amor, sin duda**) Pero no había algún tio que me interesara realmente... Pero tú, te has dignado a traernos a tu noviecito, eh? – Rió suavemente y se acercó al oído de la menor de los Kinomoto – Mejor que lo cuides, sabes? – Le susurró para reír nuevamente.

Shaoran escuchó perfectamente. Aaah, entonces esta tal Yuuko era una de las Misuki. Sep, las tres hermanas que siempre se fijaban en hombres alarmantemente menores que ellas. Sakura le había hablado de ellas: Yuuko, Kaho y Devoneir. La mayor era esta, eeeh, no quería admitirlo pero, sensual mujer (y bastante exhibicionista) viuda, con sus únicas dos hijas; las mellizas Modoki. No sabía qué pasó con su marido. Y era mejor no preguntar, ya saben, por si acaso. Aaah, y también sabía que tenía mucho dinero (por eso no preguntaba).

_¿Qué es de la vida de tu hermano? No se anda de ese chico – Intentó fruncir el ceño, pero no pudo. "Botox" pensó el lobito – No cuenta nada! ¡Y tú empiezas a parecértele! – Sonrió muy poco, por la misma razón de antes.

_Primero tía, antes de parecerme a mi hermano, los cerdos van a volar. No, - se autocorrigió Sakura – es más, mi mejor amigo va a ser un fantasma. Segundo, no cuenta nada porque ya sabe que lo que diga lo usarás en su contra.

_Aja, aja! - Chilló Mokona Soel – Al mejor estilo policial. – Shaoran puso su cara de desconcierto otra vez.

_Si, como en las series americanas – Apoyó Seiko Larg, o la Mokona negra – "Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, ya que todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra". Solo que con mi madre no hay tal derecho.

_Cállense. – Dijo "enojada" Yuuko. Sakura la miró divertida – Bueno, me atraparon.

Sonrió coquetamente de nuevo. El chino empezaba a ponerse un poco incomodo. _Solo un poquito_ – nótese sarcasmo. La cerezo estaba por inventar una excusa para irse y seguir lo que empezaron en el departamento del chico, pero cuando la puerta del living se abrió todos sus planes se fueron directo por el inodoro.

_¡Ya llegué, Sakura! ¡Yuki se quedará a cenar, me tardé porque fuimos al merca… - Touya Kinomoto se calló abruptamente cuando vio a las tres intrusas en su cocina. Pero las visitas no le hicieron olvidarle de darle su habitual mirada de odio a "cierto mocoso venido de Hong Kong"

_¡Sakurita, tu hermano accedió a comprar torta, así que yo también me quedo a cenar! – Entró Kero como si nada, dejando bolsas en la mesada y sonriendo.

_Tu siempre sin modales, Kero-chan. ¿Ni saludas? – Lentamente, la pelirubiomarronyrojizo retrocedió tomando la mano de su novio, pero chocó con alguien en la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con una mirada celeste, fría como en hielo, y una ceja levantada. Sakura sonrió nerviosamente. ¡Pero es que bueno, Yue tenía una presencia muy intimidante! Jamás pudo dejar de usar un tono semi-formal, aunque ella fuera lo que el chico consideraba "amigos cercanos". Tenía un pelo bastante largo, que competía con el de Yuuko, pero de un color plateado muy extraño pero natural. O vestía de negro, blanco o azul, o quizás combinando esos colores. Pero nada más. Y ese día no era la excepción. Era tan alto como su hermano, Yukito, y algo flaco. Pero no por eso menos fuerte. Era el mejor amigo de Kerberos (y Sakura no entendía cómo, siendo taaan diferentes) y ambos tenían la misma edad. El chico hizo una reverencia general para saludar a todos y se sentó, totalmente erguido en su lugar.

_Bueno, - Tosió Touya, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión – Iremos a preparar las croquetas de cangrejo… - Y tomó a Yukito, apenas dándole tiempo de decir "¡Hola a todos!" y dedicarles una sonrisa.

Shaoran sacó su celular y rápidamente escribió un "¡Sálvanos Eriol! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" y le envió un mensaje de texto a su primo. Seiko limpiaba un poco las velas y Mokona chillaba y hablaba muy veloz, con Kero colaborando en todo lo que decía (esos dos se llevaban muy bien ya que ambos eran un tanto neuróticos) dejando a Sakura un tanto confundida, que solo asentía con la cabeza sin tener idea de nada.

_Bueno, realmente quiero conocer a mi cuñado… - Dijo soñadoramente Yuuko.

_Esteee… - El morocho no sabía que decir, simplemente pasó su mano por el cabello, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

_¿No sabes nada del joven Tsukishiro, Shaoran? – Esto tomó de sorpresa al chino – Ya sabes, Touya no va a decirme nada de su novio.

Bueno, Shaoran no sabía mucho del tema. Si, aunque costase creerlo, Touya Kinomoto era, uuuh… Homosexual. Pero solo en el sentido de salir con hombres, porque en lo otro no era nada gay. Y había tenido novias, así que… ¿Cómo se enteró? Cuando, hace unos tres años su novia se le declaró al joven con anteojos, él amablemente la rechazó. La cerezo dio en el clavo cuando preguntó si era por su hermano. Allí ellos dos se acercaron mucho. En cuanto a su cuñado y Yukito, hacía como un año se habían declarado y andaban juntos. Pero no muchos sabían, además de que sabían mentir bien; ya saben, ningún padre se espera un "doble sentido" cuando su hijo mayor, muy masculino, te dice que estudiará con su mejor amigo y vecino, no? Aun así, el lobezno se había dado cuenta que esa mujer era muy observadora, no solo una fiestera.

_Tía Yuuko, dile a mi hermano que iré a comer a lo de Eriol – Shaoran dio vuelta su cabeza cuando escuchó a su novia, que estaba cerrando el teléfono móvil. Aparentemente, acababa de colgar - No hagas mucho lío, y definitivamente no emborraches a ninguno de los dos para sacarles información – La pelinegra sonrió.

_¡Solo fue una vez! – Sakura levantó una ceja – Bueno, cuatro… - Se abrazaron y despidieron – Cuídate, Saku-chan. Adiós, Li-kun. – Los jóvenes salieron de la casa, aliviados.

Según Eriol…

Yo soy una persona-muy-observadora-paciente-y-no-puede-faltar-divertida-(y-aunque-no-lo-crean)-la-voz-de-la-conciencia-(conciencia-y-razón-es-lo-mismo-primito)-siempre-ayudando-a-los-que-necesitan-especialmente-los-bobos-(no-te-he-dicho-nada-Shaoran,-al-menos-no-drectamente,-no-seas-perseguido)-que-quiere-a-todos-y-no-puede-faltar-en-ningún-momento-porque-ya-sabes,-sin-Eriol-no-hay-fiesta.

_Oooh no, no puedo creer que haya perdido ! – Exclamó Sakura, después de leer las cuatro "palabras" del día. Tomoyo reía mientras Li ponía una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

_¡Hoy no pagaré helado! – La pelirubiomarronyrojizo lo miró con odio – Lo siento, Sak, pero no me arrepiento.

_Cherry-chan, te buscan en la puerta – Dijo Eriol entrando en la habitación. Sakura se sobresaltó ya que ni había notado que su amigo se había ido. Fue hasta la puerta y abrió. Allí se encontró con un chico de uniforme rojo en una moto, que el tendió un pote blanco y dijo.

_Cereza, Dulce de leche, chocolate y ananá. Son $27,99

_¡¡¡_ HIIRAGIZAWA!!! _

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_**Bueno, bueno… ¡PIEDAD! ¡No me maten, y please, sigan leyendo el fic! Oh, les gustó? Los agasajé con un capítulo bien largo(nunca los hago tan largos, a decir vedad!) Ya les advertí de los crossovers, pero no son tantos. Bueno, depende. Pero no se preocupen, les voy a ir describiendo a los personajes, así que si no quieren no lean TRC ;) Ya se que quedaron algunas cosas sueltas, pero voy a seguir explicando las relaciones entre todos los personajes. ¡No se desesperen! No se cuando actualizaré, pero el próximo capi habla de las declaraciones de nuestros personajes favoritos (eso va a estar bueno) XD. Cuídensen gente, dejen muchooos reviews! Besos**_


	4. declaraciones: Tomoyo

**Solo tres cositas para decirles: Primero, ¡esta historia es COMPLETAMEEENTE MIA! Segundo, los personajes son de las chicas de CLAMP. Y por último, ¡viva el día que crearon a mi pareja favorita, S&S! (Mi mensaje es más largo, pero está al pie de la hoja!)**

**¡El cuarteto de SCC tienen 17 años en este fanfic! Y les advierto, tendrá varios de crossovers de TRC (personajes principalmente). **

Summary: "Vamos, Sakurita, no serías capaz! " "Si, Tommy-chan, te digo que sí!" La oji-verde infla sus cachetes en un tierno e infantil mohín. A veces una simple palabra no basta para describir a quienes amamos. AU.

_Antiguo Summary: ¿Podrías describir a aquellos que más quieres en solo una palabra? Sakura y sus amigos creen que sí. ¡Lee estas divertidas descripciones según nuestros personajes favoritos! _

OOOoooOOO es cambio de escenario

es antes o después de la palabra de algún personaje sobre otro.

_Palabras en inglés de Eriol o los flashbacks serán en esta letra. _

_¡Oh no, me olvide de traer el almuerzo! – La oji-verde se golpeó la frente con su mano.

_¿Tienes dinero, Sakurita? Porque si no te presto – Dijo atenta y amable la amatista, pero la chica negó rápidamente.

_No te preocupes, yo tengo… - Rebuscó en su mochila y casi se ve la gota deslizándose por su nuca. No traía nada. Siguió buscando algo de plata cuando vio una lonchera que ella no había puesto allí. – eh? – Abrió el paquete y una brillante sonrisa se instaló en su cara.

_¿Todo bien, Sak? – Preguntó su novio, que llegó repentinamente con Eriol. Ambos tenían enormes paquetes de comida.

_Pero ustedes dos van a terminar como ballenas – se quejó la pelinegra – Comen casi tanto como el joven Yukito.

_Eeeey, no exageres! – Rió el inglés mientras la abrazaba y besaba sus labios suavemente.

_¡Qué dulce, Onii-chan! – Dijo de la nada Sakura, asustando un poco al resto - ¡Me puso las croquetas de ayer en el bolso!

_¿"Croquetas de ayer"?

_Si, mientras Shaoran y yo nos escapábamos mi hermano hizo croquetas de cangrejo… Llegué tan tarde a casa que me dormí al instante- sonrió avergonzada – y hoy desperté con tan poco tiempo…

_¿Sabían que las croquetas de cangrejo se originaron en las costas de Hawai hace mil años? – Apareció Yamazaki sobresaltando a todos

_¿Cómo? – Dijeron Shaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Eriol asintió entusiasmado y Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco.

_Ha muchísimos años, aproximadamente mil, unas aldeas en Hawai tenían muchos problemas con estos crustáceos, ya que eran millones e invadían sus pueblos casi todas las noches, haciendo "ta,ta,ta,ta,ta" con sus pinzas y devorando todos los alimentos a su paso. – El chico hizo una pausa, en la que el occidental aprovechó para meterse:

_Un día, el jefe de una tribu entró a una casa que era atacada por las criaturas e hizo picadillo a todos los cangrejos – Sakura dijo por lo bajo un "Ooooh" - Quemó la casa. Pronto desprendió un olor tan atrayente que los aldeanos se empezaron a comer los animales quemados.

_Pero no sabían como llamar a tan delicioso platillo – Agregó Yamazaki con cara seria, levantando un dedo como enumerando algo – Entonces, el jefe pensó en su madre, que adoraba las tortillas y se llamaba Croque. – Tomoyo rió bajito. Shaoran y Sakura prestaban mucha atención.

_Y el sonido de sus pinzas era siempre "ta,ta,ta,ta,ta". Entonces les llamaron Croquetas – Terminó firmemente el inglés, y el intruso en el grupo completó: – Desde entonces esa receta ha ido pasando de generación en generación y se expandió por todo el mundo.

_Vaya! – Exclamaron el cerezo y el lobito al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo ya casi no podía aguantar las carcajadas.

_¡¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO SOBRE DECIR MENTIRAS, YAMASAKI? – Gritó Chiharu asustando a todos - ¡Te lo digo una y otra vez: Deja de mentir! – Y lo tironeó por la oreja mientras el chico que empezó con otro relato sobre los malvaviscos.

_Osea que era mentira? – Preguntó desilusionada la oji-verde.

_Mmmh, si Saku-chan.

_Bueno clase, tengo el placer – dijo con "alguito" de sarcasmo el profesor – de reincorporar a este curso a un viejo estudiante – los murmullos de siempre se hicieron mas altos.

_¡SILENCIO! – Casi se oían los grillos – Saluden nuevamente a Ryuu Kotoshi – dijo el docente con una mueca en el rostro.

_Ryuu? – Exclamaron sorprendidos todos.

_¡ASI ES, GENTE! – La puerta fue abierta de una patada y el chico entró con una sonrisita en el rostro.

_¡KOTOSHI! ¿Quiere ir el primer día a la oficina del director?

_Nah, gracias – el chico sonrió más ampliamente, de ser posible – Ya la conozco de memoria, Chanan-sensei – al viejo casi se le veían nuevas canas. Pese a ser muy sabio y paciente, el viejo Chanan (de baja estatura y cabello y barba increíblemente largos) nunca soportó a dos alumnos: Meiling y Ryuu.

Ryuu era la viva imagen de la despreocupación adolescente; un poco más bajo que Shaoran, con cabello marrón que siempre dejaba un poco largo y ojos verdes más oscuros que los de Sakura, el chico siempre se metía en problemas. Principalmente por sus "inocentes peleas". Siempre peleando para ser el más fuerte, era tan adicto a las apuestas como Erio y Shaoran. Y también un muy buen amigo de estos dos últimos. Nunca hacía la tarea y todos se preguntaban como hacía para pasar de año (hasta su madre). Era común encontrarlo los viernes y sábados a la noche borracho y la pelirubiomarronyrojizo casi lo mata cuando lo encontró vomitando junto a su novio en su basurero en la vereda de su casa (entiéndase que los dos vomitaban). En fin, un "buen" chico. Pese a todo lo mencionado anteriormente, todos querían a Ryuu por su impecable buen humor, carácter jodón e ideas descabelladas. Y no faltaban las chicas por su físico.

_Siéntese por allá, joven – señaló un asiento al final del aula el profesor. El chico estaba por quejarse, pero lo interrumpió – LEJOS DE LI, YAMASAKI O HIIRAGUIZAWA, por favor. – El chico se sentó resignado.

La clase de japonés siguió normalmente. Nadie hacía nada y los papelitos iban y venían. Así eran más o menos las conversaciones:

**¡****Ey, chicos! ¿de qué me perdí el año que no estuve aquí en la aburrida Tomoeda? XD** – escribió la desprolija letra de Ryuu.

**Nada de verdad, excepto que Shao está finalmente comprometido con Saku**** –** escribió con su elegante letra el .

Si bueno, y tu andas con Tomoyo-chan – escribió rápidamente en su defensa el chino.

**¡¿en serio? Bien tigre, ya era hora jaja!**

¿sabían que los tigres eran venerados antes en el antiguo Japón? – escribió Yamazaki después de agarrar el papel en el aire.

**_Si, y también fueron los primeros astronautas, sabes? **

**XD **

Jo, vamos a comer pizza a la salida y nos ponemos al día, que dicen?

**Voy****Yo también****¿acaso dudan de mí?**

A Shaoran le pegó otro papel en la cabeza después de recibir las respuestas afirmativas del resto de su grupo de amigos. Lo abrió y leyó de corrida, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

– reconoció en seguida la letra de la flor, pero tan rápido como se olvidó de sus amigos, ellos volvieron a su mente.

_Lo siento Sak, pero iremos con Ryuu a comer Para ponernos al día.

¿Ya decidiste sobre quién será la palabra del día?

¿sabes que lo tomará como un elogio y nada más, no?

– el moreno sonrió.

Según Sakura…

Tomoyo es la persona-menos-introvertida-y-tímida-que-conozco-siempre-haciendome-sufrir-y-filmando-todo-las-cosas-vergonzozas-que-hago-(¡no-creas-que-me-olvidé-de-lo-del-festival!)-pero-es-una-chica-paciente-muy-linda-mi-prima-y-mejoir-amiga-amante-de-la-moda-y-las-compras-que-adora-reirse-no-solo-de-mi-además-me-obliga-a-modelar-sus-excentricos-pero-lindos-modelos-además-tiene-una-voz-hermosa.

Según Shaoran…

Tomoyo es una loca-rebuscada-mejor-amiga-de-mi-prometida-y-novia-de-mi-amigo-Eriol-que-siempre-busca-incomodarme-pero-me-saca-de-problemas-algunas-veces-mientras-otras-solo-empeora-la-situacion-pero-aun-asi-es-agradable-y-buena-persona-pero-Daidoji-no-creas-que-te-saqué-de-mi-lista-negra-no-señor-aún-falta-mucho-(y-dicho-esto-firmé-mi-sentencia-de-muerte)-otra-cosa-es-que-no-envidio-a-Hiiraguizawa-(suerte-chico).

Según Tomoyo…

Yo soy la diseñadora-personal-de-Sakurita-la-cuñada-de-Shaoran-y-la-chica-más-afortunada-ya-que-soy-la-futura-señora-de-Hiiragizawa-Eriol-y-como-verán-yo-soy-muy-modesta-asi-que-ni-diré-nada-más-(no,-cielo,-por-supuesto-que-no-te-estoy-criticando)

_Y entonces, lo hubieras escuchado! – el occidental rió escandalosamente- No se como Tommy-chan no lo filmó!

_Oye, tu tampoco tuviste muy buena declaración, sabes? – Se defendió colorado como un tomate Shaoran.

_Shao, ¿acaso decorarás el árbol de navidad? Es un poco temprano para eso, aun estamos en verano – se burló Ryuu. Yamasaki rió.

_Okey, ya que no estaban allí, tendré el honor de contarles…

_Eriol… - Amenazó el chino, pero el inglés no le hizo caso.

FLASHBACK

__¡Pero, tú! – Susurró Sakura. Todo estaba oscuro. Tres personas através de la puerta sonreían._

__Era necesario, Sakura. Lo siento. – El inglés no alcanzó a taparse los oídos para protegerse del grito que se escuchó después._

__Pero esa niña tiene pulmones – dijo molesta una pelirroja._

__Vamos, Ruby Moon, no me digas que no te lo esperaste – dijo calmado Eriol._

__Seh, después de todo es bastante atolondrada – se oyó un "¡ESCUCHË ESO! Pero Spinel siguió hablando igual – Cuando Kerberos se entere que soy tu cómplice, me va a matar. Y más porque odia a Li._

__Entonces deberíamos aprovechar más tiempos juntos. – Ruby sonrió coquetamente y Spinel respondió igual. Se fueron tomados de la mano._

__My God, he is fourteen and she nineteen (1) – el ingles negó con la cabeza – quién los entiende… _

_*********************Mientras, adentro del armario************************_

_Shaoran estaba callado, totalmente nervioso. ¡Y bueno, no podían culparlo! Estaba en un estrecho armario, con la chica que le gustaba y encerrados con llave. Ja. Eriol, te voy matar – pensó el moreno. Un incomodo silencio llenó el ambiente. Sakura se apoyó en la puerta, senada en el suelo y abrazaba sus rodillas. Lentamente, dudando, el lobezno se le acercó y la abrazó por los hombros._

_Afuera, el se estaba inquietando con tanto silencio. Pero se le ocurrió una idea sencilla, práctica y… A quién engañaba, la mejor parte del plan. Con una sonrisa de gato que recién se comía un canario, se acercó silenciosamente con la llave y sin hacer ruido alguno la colocó en la puerta. Despacito, como en una película de terror, la giró. Una vuelta completa pronto fueron dos, _

_La flor de cerezo no se había dado cuenta que tan cerca estaba el lobezno. Aún en la oscuridad, esos ojos como ámbares brillaban muy peculiarmente. Sin penarlo, los ojos de ella bajaron a sus labios, igual que él lo hizo. Se acercaron un poquito más, con un tímido roce. Como Sakura no dijo nada ni se separó, el chino tomó confianza y le dio un beso más largo. Sorprendida, y sin saber por qué, la oji-verde correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por el momento. No supo cuando su amigo le había pasado las manos por la cintura ni cuando ella enroscaba sus dedos a través del cabello de él. Se dejaron apoyar en la puerta un poco más, justo sobre la manecilla. _

_Eriol sonrió al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió ruidosamente y cayeron ambos castaños, totalmente sonrojados. Sabiamente, se quedó escondido, esperando. _

__Sa-aa-kuu… Y-oo-… Bue-enoo… - Tartamudeaba el muchacho._

__Esta bien – dijo de forma autónoma la chica – era cosa del momento, ya se… - Bajó la cabeza mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos._

__¡No! – Gritó el chico – es que… Yo te quería decir que… que… - Ella levantó la vista y levantó una ceja. Shaoran quiso golpearse cuando vio esos ojos rojizos - ¡Es que tu me gustas mucho! – A Sakura casi se le veía la mandíbula en el piso. El chino estaba peor que un semáforo._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Rió sin asco el oji-verde mientras los mentirosos sonreían.

_¡a si? Pues se nota que el occidental este no te ha contado de SU declaración – el ambarino sonrió con maldad mientras el zafiro lo miraba amenazadoramente.

_Pues no! Debe ser una historia muy emocionante…

_Anda! Anda! – Pidio Yamasaki – Cuenta, cuenta!

FLASBACK EN VENGANZA

__My lady, como anda hoy? – Preguntó galantemente Eriol mientras le entregaba una rosa roja a la amatista, que le sonrió ampliamente.}_

__Muy bien, a decir verdad… Pero Sakurita me llamó y dijo que ni ella ni Shaoran podrán venir – dijo con una risita. El europeo sonrió con complicidad._

__Entones estaremos solos – dijo con aparente calma, pero nervioso por una razón que ni él sabía. Obviamente no engañó a su amiga, que prefirió no hacerle caso._

__En realidad, no lo estaremos – el chico no se esperaba esto – mi mamá me ha contratado otro guardaespaldas _

__¿Además de las seis mujeres que te siguen a todos lados? – Tomoyo continuo con su sonrisa, pero eso no impidió que le mirara feo._

__No, en vez de todas ellas tendré uno solo. – El estaba por contestar cuando una voz lo interrumpió._

__¡Señorita Daidouji! No se aleje tanto, recuerde que podría ser peligroso – dijo una voz masculina gruesa, tanto ronca._

__No debes escuchar todo lo que dice mi madre, sino más bien a mí, Kurogane. Ella suele exagerar – Se dio vuelta y sonrió a un hombre que se acercaba. Eriol casi tragaba saliva._

_Era enorme. Muy alto y muy musculoso, vestía de negro. No se molestaba en esconder la katana que llevaba con él, y dudaba que alguien se atreviera a decirle algo. Todo despeinado, con unos pequeños ojos rojos y un aura muy amenazadora, el inglés pudo ver como todos alrededor retrocedían al menos diez pasos. _

INTERRUPCIÓN

_Esta bien, chico, es divertido escuchar como Eriol se cagaba de miedo, pero yo quería escuchar más humillación, sabes? – Dijo Ryuu.

_Oh, eso es solo el comienzo, te lo digo para que entiendas el resto… - Shaoran se rió con una risa que casi podía clasificarse como malévola.

_Oye, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? – Preguntó con interés el ojos de zafiro - ¿no estabas con Cherry-chan?

_Tengo mis fuentes, Hiiraguizawa

_¡Sigue! – Exclamó Yamasaki.

_Si el público lo pide… - Suspiró dramáticamente el lobito

PARTE II DEL FLASHBACK EN VENGANZA

__Jmmmph, aún no me acostumbro mucho a esto… - Murmuró Eriol, pero nadie pareció escucharle. _

_Iban los cuatro caminando y charlando animadamente por el centro comercial, y detrás de ellos como una sombra caminaba el tal Kurogane. Al caballero no le agradaba demasiado, en especial porque parecía un poco cercano a su princesa –si, ya había admitido que le gustaba – y siempre lo repelía cuando estaban ellos dos solos. Y lo peor era que Tomoyo no le decía nada! ¡Hasta a Sakura le caía bien! Y la verdad, ninguno de los tres sabía el por qué. Y su amigo, mejor dicho traidor, pese que al principio había tenido sus problemas con él, terminaron llevándose más o menos bien, inclusive se tenían un profundo respeto entre ellos y hablaban amenamente de artes marciales. Eriol estaba desesperado, y era el único que parecía no llevarse bien con el guardaespaldas. _

__Oye niñato – un desagradable tono pintaba la voz de Kurogane, con el que solo se refería a él – cuidado con las manos, la señora Daidouji me permite encargarme de cosas que me parezcan inapropiadas – sonrió con sorna, ya que Eriol le había tomado la mano a la amatista, pero a ella no le molestó. Más bien le molestó la reacción del hombre tras ellos. –Tú también ten cuidado, mocoso –esto último lo dijo igual de amenazante, pero con un tono más amistoso. La oji-verde sonrió, ya que conocía al verdadero protector y celoso Kurogane, y para éste Sakura era su hermana pequeña. En cambio, Shaoran frunció el ceño, ya que parecía que todos le decían "Mocoso" cuando no lo era. _

__Kurogane – dijo con su siempre dulce tono – ya te dije que no le dijeras niñato a mi amigo – el corazón del inglés se estrujó – se llama Eriol Hiiraguizawa._

__Lo lamento señorita – dijo con tono respetuoso, y hasta un poco cariñoso, el guardaespaldas. Pero no con arrepentimiento._

_En el momento se habían soltado las manos, pero cuando continuaron la caminata, la cantante tomó tímidamente la mano de su caballero. El chico le sonrió, y le dio un suave apretón. El ambarino le susurró algo al oído a su flor, y ella asintió. En silencio se despidieron del oji-carmesí y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Los dos enamorados más adelante ni lo notaron. _

_*******************************TIEMPO DESPUÉS*********************************_

__¡No puedo creer que nos hayan abandonado! – se quejó la pelivioleta._

__Bueno, ahora están juntos, es obvio que quieran tiempo a solas… - Eriol pensó cómo hacer su pregunta, buscando cuidadosamente cada palabra – Ehh, qué te parece los servicios de este Kurogane? _

__Vamos, ya hemos estado con él durante un mes – la amatista rió – es muy bueno conmigo, sabes? Siempre hace lo que yo le digo… _

_El occidental la siguió empujando en el columpio. Estaban en el parque, tranquilos, y era un momento mágico. Era el atardecer, y no había nadie ese domingo a la tarde. Un suave viento los despeinaba y jugaba con las hojas y copas de los árboles. Tomoyo empezó a tararear una canción. Su príncipe escuchaba en silencio. Tomó una decisión; se lo diría. Ahí y ahora. Pero por supuesto, no todo dura para siempre._

__¡Señorita Tomoyo! – el europeo cerró sus puños con fuerza, ceñudo. Por su parte la cantante se sorprendió ya que realmente no sabía donde se encontraba su protector – Debe llevarla a su casa, ya casi anochece. Y u que miras, niñato?_

__¡Ya me cansé! – explotó el chico - ¡Siempre interrumpes todo! ¡No tengo ni una tarde tranquila con Tomyo-chan desde que apareciste! ¡Deja de joder, si? No puedo ni decirle a la chica que me gusta que es la más linda de todas solo porque estas pegado a ella siempre. Esta bien que es tu trabajo, pero no tienes un poco de tasto? – Gritó Hiiraguizawa, sin asco alguno._

__Eriol… - Susurró Tomoyo. El mencionado se dio vuelta y se arrodilló frente a la chica._

__Tommy, eres la chica más dulce, tierna y hermosa que he visto nunca. Desde el primer momento que te vi me cautivaron tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz. Solo que como el retrasado que soy me di cuenta hace poco. Lo único que pide este occidental es una oportunidad, my lady, es lo único que te pido. Si te arrepientes, si solo quieres que seamos amigos, lo entenderé, y si no quieres volver a verme, me iré. Pido tu respuesta, como tu humilde lacayo que siempre seré. – La amatista estaba muda, en shock. Si, Eriol la tenía loca, pero eso no se lo venía venir. Y la verdad, ninguno de los dos de venía venir lo siguiente._

__¡Estúpido niñato! – Kurogane había agarrado del cuello al chico mientras Tomoyo chillaba. Le encestó un buen golpe, haciendo que sus gafas cayeran al piso. _

__¡Déjalo Kurogane! ¡Realmente no quiero que mates a mi novio! – Terminó con una risilla nerviosa la chica. Ambos la miraron con un brillo en los ojos; el inglés con uno de amor y esperanza y el otro con incredibilidad. Lo mismo le dio otro golpe._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_¡Auch! –Exclamaron los dos chicos que escuchaban atentamente.

_Seeh… - Dijeron los otros dos.

_Recuerdo verlo con un gran trozo de carne en al cara y una venda en la nariz – rió el ambarino – realmente le tuvieron que acomodar el tabique nasal

_Bueno, tu tampoco lo pasaste muy bien cuando Touya se enteró de tu noviazgo con Sakurita

_¿Quién es Touya? – Preguntó intrigado Ryuu

_Mi… futuro cuñado… - Dijo temblando Shaoran.

_Oh sí, el joven Kinomoto. No te envidio chico – el oji-verde habló con la boca llena de comida.

Según Eriol…

Tomoyo es una chica-muy-especial,-la-luz-de-mi-vida,-el-combusible-de-mi-corazón-y-los-sueños-de-mi-dormir-(soy-buen-poeta,-eh?)-and-the-woman-who-I-love. (2)

_Bueno, creo que perdí… - Dijo haciendo un puchero el inglés. Estaban en el restaurante hablando por teléfono con las chicas.

_Todos perdemos alguna vez, Honey. Y tu lo hiciste de la forma más dulce posible – suspiro la pelivioleta. Atrás se escuchaba como Sakura imitaba sonidos de asco, y luego se escuchó un golpe y un débil "auch". El chino rió.

_Cursi – rodeó los ojos luego de reír.

_¡Quiero helado de dulce de leche/chocolate blanco! – dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas para luego reír. Shaoran rió más fuerte todavía mientra su amigo lo miraba entre serio, mal y con un toque de misterio que no le daba buena espina al lobezno.

_Chicas, ya le dijeron a Shaorancito lo que me habían dicho antes? – dijo malvadamente el inglés, y el chino se asustó.

_Así, eso… - de fondo se escuchaba la risa histérica de Tomoyo mientras Sakura hablaba – Shaoran-no-te-enfades-le-doije-si-sin-consultarte-pero-quería-verla-en-fin-ella-iba-a-avenir-de-todas-formas-lo-siento-te-quiero.

_¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender nada el castaño ya que su novia habló demasiado rápido

_Meilling viene mañana… - dijo despacito la flor de cerezo, para luego cortar rápidamente.

_¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – Gritó como dieron sus pulmones el ambarino, para luego avergonzarse porque todo el local les miraba - ¿qué, qué? – dijo lento y en un tono más normal. Su amigo se le rió en la cara.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Mi Dios,él tiene catorce y ella diecinueve…_

_(2) y la mujer que yo amo…_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Bueno, ya sé que no merezco reviews ni nada, solo que me castiguen dolorosamente, y de verdad lo siento! Pero no tenía la inspiración para escribir! En fin, les compensé con un capitulo largo XD Podrán ver que el summary es otro, pero seguimos con el mismo plan. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y la vergüenza de los chicos ;) Un poco meloso el final, pero no es lo mío, así que no esperen muchas cosas así… Jeje. Seguiré con otro personaje - ¿a qué no saben quien es? Adivinaron! La próxima afortunada en ser descripta será Meilling! Ah, lo que se viene. Bueno, actualizaré cuando pueda. No los obligaré a dejar Reviews, ya que fui muy mala, pero quizás en algún universo paralelo sean bondadosos y dejen algo. Agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme algo y que todavía le tienen confianza y paciencia a este humilde fic. Besos, nos vemos la próxima. Bye bye. **


End file.
